


R and R

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Druids, Furry, M/M, Other, Prompt Fill, Shapeshifting, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tholo & Anren take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R and R

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Tholo/Anren; Sneaking off in the middle of Hyjal for sex; size differences can be a problem._
> 
> (Initial version posted as an anonymous fill at [warcraftkink.livejournal.com](http://warcraftkink.livejournal.com/588.html).)
> 
> Disclaimer: Warcraft and World of Warcraft are the intellectual property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and are being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. No infringement or disrespect of the copyright holders of Warcraft, World of Warcraft, or their derivative works is intended by this fanfiction.

It wasn't so much the heat as the unrelenting noise, the nonstop assault. The stress collected in Anren's back like a pile of knotted rope, and no amount of shoulder-rolling seemed to relieve it.

They were standing near the portal, taking a brief break from the battle to craft burn salves and fire-resistance oil for the non-druid volunteers – it didn't help much, but it took a little of the burden off the ever-exhausted healers – when his friend asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing important."

Tholo, as always, seemed to understand everything without words. "We must not give up hope, Anren! The Firelord will be defeated!"

"I will not give up hope, Tholo," he said. He held up the end of his tabard to make a temporary pouch for carrying the oils and salves to the supply cave. As Tholo carefully loaded him up with vials Anren noticed that Avrilla and Keeper Krothis were watching them and whispering to each other.

.

When he got back from the cave Tholo was smiling. "We've got a special mission, Anren."

"What is it, Tholo?"

"Follow me." The tauren hurried through the portal to the Regrowth, and Anren followed.

The cool air and green landscape ... how he'd missed it. "What's our mission. Tholo?"

Tholo grinned. "An hour of rest and relaxation, Anren. Let's go swimming."

Ashen Lake wasn't large, but it was still deep enough that they could dive and chase each other without disturbing the clutches of turtle eggs slumbering at the bottom. He hadn't taken sea lion-form in quite a long time, which he now mentally chided himself for: he'd almost forgotten how wonderful the silky glide of water felt. He closed his eyes and swam in random arabesques.

There was a muted whoosh below him, and then Tholo swam up from underneath, sliding across Anren belly-to-belly. An entirely different wonderful sensation began to sparkle through Anren, and he chased after his friend until he could catch him and return the favor. After several rounds of this Tholo headed for the bank of the lake.

When Anren emerged from the water he saw Tholo crouched in cat form, his tail lazily curled in a question mark. Anren shook the water from his whiskers and padded over, licking the tauren's ears until he purred, then moving to nose under his tail. A few more licks and Tholo's backside lifted high, his tail now lashing in impatience. Anren straddled him, biting the fur at the back of Tholo's neck as he attempted to insert a barbed object into an obstinately closed target.

As usual, this was unsuccessful, but as usual it did whet their enthusiasm.

When Tholo finally had had enough of Anren's unproductive poking he yowled and rolled over, batting him a few times with mock ferocity before switching to bear. Once Anren had transformed to bear as well Tholo tackled him, and after a few minutes of wrestling and maneuvering Anren wound up splayed on his back while Tholo snuffled his muzzle through Anren's belly fur, teasing and coaxing his penis.  As always, Anren appreciated the show of affection, but as they did only have an hour he swatted Tholo and then lumbered over to a fallen tree trunk, draping himself across it. After one last slobbery lick Tholo stood upright and mounted him, pushing the tapered organ in slowly, as usual taking the time for Anren to accommodate him. By the time this was accomplished it was only a few quick thrusts until he ejaculated, huffing softly. Tholo then pushed in as far as possible before holding himself very still, waiting for Anren to switch to elf form.

Anren's fingers dug into the crumbling wood of the log as he shifted, but as always Tholo's big paw gently rubbed and scratched his back until the smaller druid said, "I'm ready." Then Tholo shifted out of bear and into his native form, and Anren involuntarily hissed as the semi-flaccid cock in him stiffened and doubled in size.

"Are you all right, Anren?"

"I am all right, Tholo," Anren gasped out. "You seen larger than usual today."

"Should I withdraw?"

"No, no, not at all."

"It has been quite a while since we last relaxed like this, Anren."

"Very true."

"Were your shoulders bothering you earlier?" Tholo asked.

Anren nodded.

Tholo carefully leaned forward just enough to massage his friend, working the knots out and helping him to relax. After a while Anren began to groan softly – but with increasing pleasure, not pain – but Tholo waited to move until Anren began to push back against him and twist his hips, and even then proceeded very slowly, out a little bit and then and then back in, working the spunk from their previous mating along his pizzle as lubricate. Every time Anren begin to tremble and gulp and moan Tholo stopped, trying to prolong the pleasure as long as possible, but at a certain point neither of them could hold back any longer, and Tholo bit back a bellow – no reason to frighten the local wildlife – as he pumped his second load. When he had eased himself from his friend he knelt and used his long, almost prehensile tongue to lick Anren clean, taking special care to be extra-delicate with the super-sensitive testicles, all the while kneading the elf’s still-twitching buttocks until he could see the sphincter beginning to contract back to its natural size.

When Anren finally turned over and pushed himself off the log he flopped next to Tholo, leaning happily against the tauren's furry chest.

"Feeling more relaxed, Anren?"

"Absolutely, Tholo." He smiled. "Mission accomplished."

"That's good to hear, Anren," Tholo said.

"As long as you stay on my back … " Anren began.

" … together we can do anything," Tholo finished.

.

A/N: I do hope that this is what the anon requester wanted, as it turned out rather ... furry.

Also, I'm not a vet, so the anatomy's on the sketchy side.

.

(02) 14 Jan 2012


End file.
